Muppet*Vision 3D
'Muppet*Vision 3D '''is a 4-D film starring The Muppets. it is located at Disney-MGM Studios at Walt Disney World.and Disney California Adventure at Disneyland Resort (Original: 2001 to 2014) & (Reopening: 2018 current) Queue Guests enter a recreation of the Muppet Theater. Instrumental versions of classic Muppet songs are used for use as ambient music in the queue. These include "Bein' Green","Mahna Mahna" "The Muppet Show Theme" and songs from The Muppet Movie,The Great Muppet Caper,The Muppets Take Manhattan, The Muppet Christmas Carol (during Christmas) Muppet Treasure Island, The Muppets, and Muppets Most Wanted. All three exterior queues feature a variety of jokes and references to the Muppets, some of which can be found in both locations, including posters of the Muppets spoofing classic movies. Queue features a replica of the Swinetrek crashed in the pavement outside the show building, as well as a cannon used by Gonzo in his ludicrous stunts. There is a Walter shaped hole in one of the walls, Kermit's office from ''The Muppets ''is seen, Beauregard's taxi from ''The Great Muppet Caper ''is crashed through one of the walls with Beauregard still in it who greets guests as they pass by. Guests end in a holding area designed to look like a storage facility for Muppet props. Some examples of the gags to be found include a net full of Jell-O and flat, plywood fruit in a box marked 2D Fruities. Other props include a photograph of Fozzie from his Kermitage Collection photo shoot, Miss Piggy's costumes, and crates full everything from Gonzo's Stunt Props (and Really Weird Stuff) to Bunsen's inventions (a tongue inflator?). It is in this room that the audience is treated to the pre-show film. Pre-Show The pre-show film of the Muppets preparing for the main show is presented on four sets of three interconnected televisions situated above the audience in the prop room. The proceedings are supervised by Scooter, who attempts to organize the backstage crew while dealing with interruptions from the cast. Fozzie presents a new singing group called The Three Ds, who flub "By the Light of The Silvery Moon;" Bean Bunny attempts to bring Miss Piggy props for her big musical number; Sam the Eagle offers a safety spiel, deeming stopping in the middle of the row unpatriotic; and Rizzo the Rat tries to pass as Mickey Mouse. While, for the most part, the footage is the same on each of the three screens, the film occasionally "breaks" into three separate videos for the purpose of a gag. In one instance, Bean Bunny is karate chopped "offstage" by a displeased Piggy and is sent flying from the rightmost screen to the leftmost one. In another, three apparently identical shots of a dancing Gonzo are shown to be distinct from one another when one Gonzo's flower pot falls off his head, and the other two Gonzos comment on it. A scrolling LED screen that hangs below the television sets features additional jokes, including a reference to ''The Mickey Mouse Club, while counting down to showtime. As a promotion for Muppets Most Wanted, the 3 dancing Gonzos segment is interrupted by a "live video feed" from Constantine. The Show At the end of the pre-show, the audience is ushered into a reproduction of the Muppet Theater from The Muppet Show, complete with Statler and Waldorf (in audio-animatronic form) in their balcony box. After the members of the audience, including the two curmudgeons, are instructed to don their purple 3D glasses, Nicky Napoleon and His Emperor Penguins (audio-animatronics) play an instrumental version of "The Muppet Show Theme" from the pit, and the curtain rises on a door that reads "Kermit the Frog Presents: Muppet*Vision 3D." The "3D" from the sign, which starts to float over the audience, is revealed to be attached to a pole that Gonzo operates through a hole in the door. The show's resident weirdo is briefly chastised by Kermit, who then talks about the acts that they have planned. After introducing the Swedish Chef, who, reprising his role from The Muppet Movie, is operating the film projector from the back of the theater. Kermit then promises the audience that, even though the Muppets will be demonstrating their newest three-dimensional technology, they will not be stooping to cheap 3D tricks. Kermit is then interrupted by Fozzie, who is intent on demonstrating the first of several cheap 3D tricks, the kind that Kermit was so hoping to avoid. These include a snake nut can and a flower in his lapel that squirts real water onto the audience. As always, Statler and Waldorf take this opportunity to heckle the bear, telling him that he's not even funny in 3D. Kermit enters the Muppet Labs and introduces the creators of Muppet*Vision, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and his assistant Beaker, he finds that they are unable to control their invention, which backfires, injuring Beaker and releasing Waldo C. Graphic, the world's first living 3D effect. After Waldo performs a few 3D tricks of his own, such as bouncing on audience members' heads, Bunsen instructs Beaker to suck him up with the VacuumMuppet . This also backfires and instead sucks up not only the Labs but everything in the film except for Waldo, who flies off. Kermit appears and introduces Miss Piggy's number. The audience is treated to a lovely lake and garden scene where Miss Piggy sings her "little" song, "Dream a Little Dream." She is, despite her best efforts, "assisted" by Bean Bunny, who has been trying to help with her musical number ever since the pre-show. His special effects, which include blowing bubbles into the audience, do more harm than good, as Piggy tries to get rid of him. Bean then hands her a water ski rope that drags her off into the lake. Sam the Eagle, who is preparing a musical number of his own, appears and tells Bean to go away. Bean, crushed, turns around to leave the movie. He ends up in a pitch black area outside the garden scene, where Waldo appears trying to find his way out of the movie. Bean decides to run away and invites Waldo to come along. When Gonzo shows up and asks Bean what he's doing, Bean tells him he's leaving the movie, forever, and Gonzo asks him if he can get him a sandwich. It is not until Bean and Waldo leave that Gonzo realizes Bean is not coming back, and he freaks out and runs off to find Kermit. Sweetums then walks across the screen playing paddle ball. When Gonzo finds Kermit and Fozzie, the three of them organize a search party for Bean. Kermit tells the audience that if they see a rabbit, to holler, and he and his friends then call out for Bean. Sweetums comes out of the screen and walks around the audience, holding a flashlight while calling for Bean. Spotlights acting as flashlights shine across the theater searching for Bean. Sweetums asks if anyone has seen Bean. Voices of children say that they see him in the balcony on the left, Bean Bunny appears in the box opposite Waldorf and Statler's. Kermit asks him to come back, but Bean agrees to stay only if he is given something to do. The "something" they settle on is allowing Bean to light the fireworks for Sam's big production number. Sam's big production number, "A Salute to All Nations (But Mostly America)," begins, featuring some Muppets patterned after the dolls featured in the ''it's a small world ''attraction. Dolls dance, dressed in clothes decorated with stars and stripes, and waving flags from countries around the world. A large band of dolls plays marching music (featuring the 1812 Overture and Stars and Stripes Forever). Things begin to go haywire when Waldo accidentally causes one of the musicians to get a tuba stuck on his head and starts running around for help, bumping into others and knocking them over. Bean shoots off the fireworks, and breath-taking fireworks shoot off into the skies, fireworks exploding appear up on the ceiling. Waldo then appears as a rocket and flies around Miss Piggy outfitted as the Statue of Liberty, causing her dress to fall down. Waldo then crashes into the orchestra of penguins, exploding into flames, and shooting out as a rocket back into the screen. The orchestra is now on fire, and Sweetums yells for the Chef, telling him to stop the projector. Sweetums then puts out the orchestra fire with a bucket of water, but the angry penguins think Sweetums was the cause of their trouble. A red and white cannon rises out of the orchestra pit, aimed at the monster. Sweetums, tells the audience to duck. The cannon fires, and instead of hitting Sweetums, misses and hits the Chef's projection booth in the back. The projector breaks, causing the film strip to go off balance and rip apart, leaving the screen blank. The Chef, however, is angry at the penguins and Waldo. The Swedish Chef takes out a large blunderbuss and shoots at Waldo several times, hitting the screen instead. Waldo teases the Chef, and turns into a target. Waldo then realizes his mistake, as the angry Chef puts the gun away and instead takes out a huge cannon, which is sticking outside the hanging booth in the wall. The Chef fires his large cannon, and the shot is so explosive it practically destroys the inside of the theater. When the smoke from the cannon fire clears, Statler and Waldorf are crouching in their box, holding white flags and saying "We surrender! We surrender!" The penguins are back under the floor, Sweetums is still standing and says "What an explosion!", and runs backstage. The theater lies in ruins. Holes are blown in the walls, and the screen is now gone, leaving just a back wall. A large Muppet Labs firetruck then backs up through the back wall of the screen, and perched on the back ladder of the truck sits Kermit. Kermit bids the audience farewell and ensures the audience that the theater suffered only "minor" damage, and that he hopes they enjoyed this presentation of Muppet*Vision 3D, telling them to come see it again sometime. The firetruck drives up out of the back wall of the screen and the curtains close, when Waldo reappears once again, this time turning himself into Mickey Mouse before the VacuumMuppet behind the curtain sucks Waldo back in, finally ridding the audience and the show of him. Bean, still in the box to the left, says "What a cute ending!" Waldorf, who is back sitting in the balcony on the right, asks if they have time to go to the bathroom before the next show. Statler tells him they can't, they're bolted to the seats. The curtains to the balconies shut, and the show is over. The audience leaves and puts their 3D glasses in the special bins as The Muppet Show theme plays, saying good-bye to the audience. Mechanics Throughout the show, animatronics of Statler, Waldorf, Bean Bunny, and Swedish Chef are used. Animatronic Penguin orchestra appears in the front of the theater on the stage. When Fozzie opens the snake in a can onto the audience, they are quickly burst with air and poked in the back. When he squirts water on them, real water is sprayed on guests. When Waldo bounces on audience members heads, some guests can feel him bouncing on them. The effect is acheived by air blasters on the back of the seats. When Honeydew uses the VacumMuppet to suck Waldo, big fans in the back of the theater blow wind onto guests and the seats are tilted forward. During Piggy's number, the scent of flowers roams the air. Bubbles are blown onto the guests when Bean is blowing them on-screen. A constumed Sweetums with a moving mouth walks into the audience and asks guests if they have seen Bean. When the fireworks are set off, 3-D fireworks are projected onto the ceiling. The scent of fireworks is also visible. Smoke comes down from the ceiling during the firworks. The seats vibrate every time a firework goes off. When Waldo crashes into the Penguins, smoke and fire is shot out of the orchestra pit. When the theater blows up, the seat vibrate, smoke is sprayed, the seats drop, leg ticklers go off, air is blast in uests faces, and strobe lights are used. To create the effect that Chef has shot holes in the walls, the wall design is actaully just a projection and the holes in the wall are too. Unlike the original versions at Disney World and Disneyland, this version features many new enhancements to the film. The original ending with Kermit riding in on the firetruck from Disney World/Disneyland is altered and now has Kermit riding in on the fire truck from the Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem Live theater (though the animatronic band is replaced with the real one and various Muppets in the audience can be seen). For every shot with Waldo, Waldo has been re-animated using more realistic animation. The original sound of the film has been re-mixed into a Dolby Atmos mix. The original projection has been enhanced to 4K resolution with Dolby 3D. The theater uses a Dolby Atmos sound system and Dolby 3-D projection. Other Right outside of the theater is a hall to The Muppet Show Live and the Dr.Teeth and the Electric Mayhem Live and America's Next Muppet theaters. Category:Attractions Category:3-D/ 4-D rides Category:Muppets Attractions